


The Seconds Between

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 666 Fics Fics Fics (Good Omens), Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Time, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Panic, Sex, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Crowley doesn’t intend to stay long as he parks the Bentley illegally by Aziraphale’s front door and accompanies him inside.  Only long enough to figure out their next lunch date, do some parting chit chat.  Nothing more.  But Aziraphale plants that passionate kiss on his lips that leaves him tasting the cake the angel had for dessert as well as the champagne they shared, causing it all to crumble.





	The Seconds Between

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this and updating [An Angel in the Bastille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332189/chapters/48208798) before heading out for a long weekend. Enjoy! :)
> 
> 666 Fics Prompt: Seconds

The seconds we live in do matter.

That thought has been cycling through Crowley’s mind since that fateful moment at the Tadfield airbase when Adam Young changed _everything_. It stuck with him as he stood in Heaven breathing hell fire at that prat Gabriel and his band of thugs, vaguely hoping he’d actually catch one of them with the flames. It’s still in his mind as he drives Aziraphale back to the restored bookshop after their first lunch in exile.

He doesn’t intend to stay long as he parks the Bentley illegally by Aziraphale’s front door and accompanies him inside. Only long enough to figure out their next lunch date, do some parting chit chat. Nothing more. But Aziraphale plants that passionate kiss on his lips that leaves him tasting the cake the angel had for dessert as well as the champagne they shared, causing it all to crumble.

Crowley had loved Aziraphale forever, as annoying as he found it to have developed feelings for an _angel, _of all beings… And he knew, _thought_ Aziraphale loved him platonically, little realizing that was not even _close_ to the truth.

Six thousand years of slow burn. Of sleepwalking through his life because he figured Aziraphale just wanted a friendship. He could have had more than just that if he had put effort into it. Crowley starts panicking.

“Stay?” asks Aziraphale breathlessly.

Crowley finds himself nodding.

He’s pulled to the backroom where they sit on that ancient couch snogging for what feels like eternity before Aziraphale starts removing Crowley’s black jacket, followed by his own, slowly taking clothing off them both until they sit there bare-chested, unsure of where to go from there. 

Tentatively, he nibbles Aziraphale’s ear while the angel runs his fingers over the demon’s back with hesitant brushes. He is breathing hard at such touch while Aziraphale makes little passionate noises the more the demon explores with his mouth. But Crowley is dangerously close to unraveling, thanks to that sudden onset of a case of the nerves.

What he wants is to bolt out the front door to the Bentley, drive away to hide in his flat like a hunted creature in survival mode. Aziraphale then notices his barely contained state of alarm.

“Shhh,” he says as he raises Crowley’s chin to look at him. “It’s ok. We can do this now.” 

He strokes that fiery red hair, noting Crowley’s pupils are dilated with panic, as he vanishes all clothing below the waist. Aziraphale continues with his soothing touch, encouraging Crowley to touch back.

Crowley does, discovering Aziraphale has erogenous spots in the most interesting areas, like the bends of his elbows and the small of his back. In return, Aziraphale finds out Crowley’s whole body is practically an erogenous zone if you figure out the right amount of pressure with which you should scratch him. 

Crowley is unsure when exactly it happens, but Aziraphale slips inside of him ever-so-gently, barely moving as he gets him used to the idea. Then he thrusts, slowly yet picking up speed, stopping only long enough to encourage Crowley to wrap those long legs around his hips. With the demon literally clinging to him, he continues, crouching low so his belly brushes tantalizingly against Crowley’s cock. 

“Are you ok, my love?”

Crowley nods mutely, eyes closed, hands clenched in a manner that means he’s digging his fingernails in Aziraphale’s back, but that doesn’t matter. Aziraphale rather enjoys the slight pain.

The passionate noises they make are muffled as Aziraphale crushes his mouth on Crowley’s, eager to explore. Crowley seems surprised but his serpentine tongue responds, wrapping itself erotically around Aziraphale’s.

Then it’s all over. A sticky mess covers them and the couch but quickly vanishes as the couch expands enough for them to spoon. Aziraphale pulls Crowley close against his chest, radiating happiness. Finally calm, Crowley lazily traces his finger over Aziraphale’s hand. 

“Love you, angel,” is whispered as they lay there in a contented embrace.

Yes, seconds do matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a turnaround from the way I usually see their first time going. In my headcannon, since Crowley's been literally chasing Aziraphale through history, he's the one to initiate. Besides, I kind of see Aziraphale as a bit of a prude at first. So I asked myself, "What if Aziraphale was the instigator? What if he decided to accept they are truly on their own side and act on his love for Crowley?" And I end up writing something where Crowley is a bundle of nerves because he so misread Aziraphale all these years, but it's the angel's soothing, loving response to that near-panic that gets him through it. 😇


End file.
